ninchroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Core Abilities
Similar to Bloodlines, Core Abilities are a unique set of abilities available for the player to use once he hits either Genin Rank or the 200 PL mark. These abilities while not hereditary, are earned through hard work and give ninja additional traits and abilities that can help them fight toe-to-toe against ninja who are members of a clan. Unlike Bloodlines however, you get to choose from the list of abilities present for that certain Core Ability in the order of your choosing instead of being unlocked or awakened in a certain order much like how you obtain abilities in a Bloodline. Requirements: -Power Level Requirement of 200 or Genin Rank. -Assessment by your village council who will assess the given role-play under the two conditions stated above (Though the requirements do not have to be related to one another). Once approved the standard procedure of an Administrator giving the BL/CA to the player will occur. ---- Benevolent A benevolent one lives not for themselves, but their precious friends. They think little of their own wellbeing, and tend to take a more supportive role in battle. When pushed too far, however, they can use their normally restorative techniques in offensive ways. Cadency Masters of musical arts, this core ability can substitute handseals with music, which allows for much more diverse applications of Wind and Sound jutsu. Commonly practiced with wind instruments such as the flute, Cadency allows its practitioners to channel chakra through their instruments in order to perform various techniques. This core ability also unlocks musical instruments as a viable weapon in the Shinobi's ranged armory - through infusing small amounts of chakra, they can turn sound waves into harmful damaging weapons. Chakra Attuned The Chakra Attuned are ninja who excell at creating and molding chakra, able to summon up the power for a jutsu in a snap. It is said that those who are Chakra Attuned just plain have more chakra stored up in them than others, and this copious amount of spare power allows them to experiment and train in ways others could only dream of. Demonic Ancestry A Ninja with Demonic Ancestry had a demon somewhere along in their family tree – and has slight demonic traits waiting to be unlocked as they grow in strength. Those with Demonic Ancestry generally look the same as normal human beings, although some are known to have slight demonic features, such as runic tattoos, very dark hair, fangs, red eyes, or very small horns. However, no matter how hard they try, they will never become full demons. Earthborn The Earthborn are perhaps the most tranquil of the four elementalist types, although when angered, they hold a grudge like no other. Their use of earth jutsu is both offensive and defensive at the same time, allowing them to be very balanced combatants. Empathetic It is not uncommon in the shinobi world for people to be raised and taught to restrain, or otherwise outright erase any emotions or attachment they may feel. While many shinobi seem to ignore the old ways, few are able to do the opposite and harness the strength of their emotions at a seconds notice. Those with this ability are gifted with the ability to read the emotions of others, and let their passion fuel and guide their abilities. Some possess emotions so strong, so intense, that they are able to draw out their feelings in the form of physical energy, at the cost of their own heart and soul's well being. Ghost Walker Ghost Walkers might have been a clan in days of old, but they now live scattered across the world, mostly keeping to themselves. Their distinct attuning to the otherworldly empowers them, allowing them to use Genjutsu much more destructively, and granting them other unique abilities. Strangely enough, many of them seem almost not quite there themselves . . . Hawkeye A Hawkeye is said to have the gaze of a raptor, able to see farther and with greater detail than any normal person. With uncanny aim and precision, Hawkeyes are able to riddle an enemy with arrows, kunai, and other thrown weapons. One with the Sky A ninja who is one with the sky is incredibly attuned to the elements of lightning. Their lightning jutsu are much more potent than the average shinobi, and they gain additional effects when they use them. Opportunist Opportunists are those who take advantage of every mistake their opponents make - and every good situation they find themselves in. Opportunists care little about honor and have no delusions about war - they fight to survive, and will resort to any means necessary to ensure they are the last ones standing. Pyromaniac Pyromaniacs are most possibly the craziest of all elemental specialists. Their bond with fire has driven them to be partially insane, and sometimes even suicidal in their way of fighting. Quick Learner A ninja with an unusually sharp mind, a Quick Learner is able to pick up on things easily and more quickly than others, learning and mastering techniques at faster rates, and analyzing enemy patterns. They can become highly skilled in just about anything once they set their minds to it. Reckless Reckless fighters are known for their crazy life risking maneuvers, and their somewhat insane style of fighting, which is known for hitting exceptionally hard - but usually at a cost to their own body. Reckless fighters are able to boost damage in all aspects, but these bonuses often come at a cost. Shadow Boxer Skilled at both the Fist and the Mind, Shadow Boxers not only fight with their iron fists, but their ability to manipulate the player's senses to sway in their favor. It is said that a Shadow Boxer wins most of their fights mentally and finish up with their brawn. Spiritualist Disparaging of evil, the Spiritualist is one who believes in the path of purification, using their spiritual talents to ward off demons and protect the innocent. Traditionally guardians of shrines, more recently they have started applying their spiritual powers to protecting in a more active way. Their powers of healing and channeling are said to come directly from divinity. Steadfast The Steadfast ninja is one who doesn't go down easily. They are tough and durable, able to resist heavy amounts of damage and defend their teammates. They are also incredibly determined, and it is impossible to ever truly break them down. Temporal Strider Temporal Striders are born seemingly apart from the world at large, unaffected by the force of time itself and thus able to manipulate it. They are ancient and burning, walk in forever, and see the turn of the universe...so the legends say. While even they cannot affect the strict past or the fluid future, they can work the lower levels of time directly around them, and move in it as though it were space due to their greater understanding of it than most possess. Void Adept For every action, there is a reaction, and that is an Opportunist. For every other action, however, there is a means of cancellation, of removing that force from the equation, and that is where the Void comes in. Experts of manipulating the unseen element present in Genjutsu, Void users have the ability to channel some very risky, though ultimately useful, skills. Water Affinity A shinobi with Water Affinity is incredibly attuned with the elements of Water. They can perform acts like no normal shinobi, and harness water as both a destructive and restorative power. Wind Valkyrie Warriors of the skies, Wind Valkyries channel their element with an adept grace not seen in any other battle style. Those misinterpreting the slightly feminine-seeming lean of the name of the element beware--the talons of wind the Wind Valkyrie guides are swift and deadly.